


Negotiations and Crushes

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Gags, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Porn Video, Power Play, Unrequited Crush, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Really, he had much to talk about with Eichi. He felt even more strongly about it when Eichi answered the door in person without a servant taking the initiative. His heart beat strongly in his chest, but he had grievances to address.“Tenshouin Onii-sama.” His tone was flat, but he couldn’t bring himself to address Eichi as anything less.“Tsukasa-kun.” Eichi smiled and Tsukasa almost wanted to drop the few grudges he had by not seeing Eichi as often and being frustrated that he saw Hajime and Tori more than him. “Welcome. I am so glad you were able to make it.”
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Negotiations and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly cursed and self-indulgent and I'm sorry. There's like no eikasa and instead of making vanilla eikasa stuff, I wrote this. We live in a society.

It had been over half a year since Tsukasa had last been at the Tenshouin estate. With work and his filial responsibilities piling up, he often had too many other things to focus on. Dealing with the influx of Knights members was one thing, but Kohaku’s case and keeping New Dimension afloat took away most of Tsukasa’s emotional energy.

Still, being invited to Eichi’s estate privately was an offer he would be foolish not to take.

Really, he had much to talk about with Eichi. He felt even more strongly about it when Eichi answered the door in person without a servant taking the initiative. His heart beat strongly in his chest, but he had grievances to address. 

“Tenshouin Onii-sama.” His tone was flat, but he couldn’t bring himself to address Eichi as anything less. 

“Tsukasa-kun.” Eichi smiled and Tsukasa almost wanted to drop the few grudges he had by not seeing Eichi as often and being frustrated that he saw Hajime and Tori more than him. “Welcome. I am so glad you were able to make it.”

“Of course. Is this about our family’s land contracts?”

Eichi shook his head. “Of course not.”

Okay, then Tsukasa was confused. 

“You seem more distant from me lately,” Eichi leaned against the door, his smile making his entire face light up, “It’s new for you.”

“Yes. Of course. I figured you would prefer that sort of  _ professional  _ relationship. After all, Ritsu-senpai and Sena-senpai have informed me that you sometimes grow tired of me.” 

Eichi didn’t seem shocked at all and it made his heart sink.

“I always appreciated your honesty, Tsukasa-kun.” He gestured for him to follow him inside, pausing for some time. “However, I have told you directly that you can be a bit… much at times. It sometimes seems like you fail to listen.”

That was an arrow straight in his heart, but as Tsukasa thought about it, he wasn’t overly surprised. “I have been listening!” He couldn’t help but raise his voice, but Eichi tensed.

“You really do need to learn how to better carry yourself. I know you’re trying but what you need is… some level of self-awareness, I think.” 

“Tori-kun hardly has self-awareness.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” 

That frustrated him, and he clenched his fists at his sides as Eichi gestured for him to seat himself in the parlor. Tea had already been prepared, and Eichi poured for him. 

“I AM surprised.” Taking the tea, he tried to calm his nerves. After all, Eichi had been level the entire time. Curse his nature to feel things so intensely! It would be much easier if otherwise.

“Since youth, I feel like I’ve been competing for your attention, Onii-sama. Others don’t have to. Tori-kun and Hajime-kun get it freely.” Setting his teacup down, he did his best to look into Eichi’s eyes. “I do not understand whether I admire you and wish to model myself after you or…”

Eichi smiled at him and Tsukasa fought the temptation to bury his face in his hands. Instead, he took his empty teacup and gripped it as tightly as he could.

“I understand that our good favor with one another is  _ essential _ . For the sake of both of our families, our alliance must always remain. From a personal standpoint as well, I still believe strongly in your ideals. I want to see the world of idols that you have created at Yumenosaki expand outwards and reshape the industry. The fact that I have some power to help with that is a great privilege. However,” He found himself staring at the stray leaves in the bottom of his cup, watching how the overhead light reflected off of tea that still clung to them, “I have found it a  _ challenge _ when it seems like you don’t… share the same affection for me.”

“You’re speaking so formerly, Tsukasa-kun. I’m impressed. However, what you’re implying would certainly be beyond being cordial, correct?” He laughed lightly, and Tsukasa wished to disappear in that instant. “Well, from my end, I am proud of your progress. You’ve come far from the far-too-loud little fledgling you were last year. However, I hope you understand how your emotions get in the way.” Eichi refilled his cup and then his own, taking a drawn-out sip. “Like father like son, I’d say. You’re turning out just like your King.” 

Tsukasa opened his mouth to protest, but any and all words he could say were taken from him when Eichi pressed a finger to his lips. 

“I will indulge you, for now, Tsukasa-kun, if you promise to learn by example and make rational decisions. Your emotional ones won’t just affect New Dimensions, but every one of our agencies.” 

Lost for words, Tsukasa just felt the heat in his cheeks as he slumped back into his seat, ruining his posture. “Indulge me…?”

“Your emotional decisions are impulsive and are a significant risk. You need to lead with your head not your heart or you will end up dying for those ideals of yours.” Leaning forward, Eichi rested his arms on his thighs. “So, what impulse are you thinking of now, Tsukasa-kun?”

Tsukasa paled, feeling his blush spread and realizing that words were completely escaping him. In a panic, he reached for his teacup and tried to steady his arm enough to drink. However, he ended up disgracing himself and spilling tea on his slacks, forcing him to set the cup down before he made a bigger fool of himself.

Eichi just smiled. “You’re cute. Your younger self would have started yelling. You’ve grown up so much. It’s lovely when you’re robbed of words. You’re growing into quite the charming young man.”

Tsukasa found himself flattered and glanced back to Eichi, eyes shining with the praise. 

“Your king was quite similar. I thought your inheritance would prove to be quite a different rule, but in hindsight, you truly have started out much like he has. He also used his sword in my name, as you may know.”

His smile turned back into a pout as he felt insulted being compared to Leo. Despite all of Leo’s merits, Tsukasa hardly wanted to be exactly like him. 

“However, you are fitting more and more into the role of an heir as you age, Tsukasa-kun. I’m intrigued where your progress will take you and, more importantly, it will be interesting to see the differences you present both from your father and from Tsukinaga-kun.”

Tsukasa straightened his back, feeling the atmosphere take a much more professional air. Tsukasa lacked the ability to decipher the differences between Eichi’s smiles though. This was especially true when he leaned back once again, relaxing his posture in front of Tsukasa. “I was serious about giving into your impulsivity, however, while we are here. If you wish for me to indulge you, then I shall.”

“I…” He made a face, “I fail to understand. My apologies.”

“I may be more interested in the man you’re becoming. Or, at least, I’m willing to entertain your thoughts if you wish to be honest about them.” 

Tsukasa still found himself confused overall. 

“I would like to engage here, though. And I would like to make a pact with you. If one of us exposes the other, we both get exposed. Consider it like the manful pacts of old that your family held dear.”

“Expose… are you wishing to hear more about my family?”

Eichi shook his head. “This isn’t cute.” Eichi relaxed more, loosening his collar. “I mean. You can touch me if you wish, Tsukasa-kun.”

He continued to make a face before his mind slowly started to connect all the dots together. He couldn’t help but make a loud noise in shock. 

Eichi sighed, looking somewhat irritated. “I would consider it a bond of trust between our families. If we both have this leverage, we both would reasonably make a pact not to betray the other.”

“My  _ frustrations  _ should hardly translate to betrayal!” Standing up, he balled his fists at his sides, losing all sense of composure. Eichi just pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, first of all. Tsukasa-kun, you need to understand when to speak and when to not.” 

“I feel like I have every right to react this way at the moment!” 

Eichi remained calm, crossing his legs. “Tsukasa-kun, if you may, reach into your bag. I have decided to give you a gift.”

He paused. If this had been anyone else, he would continue his tirade, but his respect for Eichi still trumped everything, and his frustrations were soothed with the idea of a present from someone he cared so much for. 

“A ball?” Tsukasa felt what he was looking for before actually managing to pull it out. “Or is it a treat of some sort?”

Eichi remained quiet, though somewhat impatient as Tsukasa pulled the object out and felt his blood run cold. He was hardly stupid and could easily infer what the band attached to the ball signified. 

“I mentioned that you need to learn when to speak and when not to. Do you mind if you put this on for the sake of learning?” Eichi leaned forward and Tsukasa stared blankly back at him. He didn’t fully understand what was happening, and laughed it off. Eichi rose to his feet then and extended his hand, offering to take the gag from him. Tsukasa’s denial could only go so far when Eichi adjusted the elastic and fit the ball in his mouth, his fingers slipping between his lips momentarily in a way that made heat pool in Tsukasa’s stomach. He reflexively crossed his legs and tried to look straight ahead as Eichi tightened the band and gently let his hair fall over it. 

When Eichi moved away, his touch feather light, Tsukasa felt the full force of a lifetime’s worth of yearning. Oh… those feelings were not just admiration. He could feel it deep in his gut and the way that Eichi looked at him and he resisted the desire to curl up into himself. 

Eichi stood in front of him at that point, drawing his finger back down the ball and down past Tsukasa’s chin, tracing a pattern until he reached the outline of his collarbone. 

“Actions speak louder than words, Tsukasa-kun. I’m sure you are well aware of that.” Tsukasa felt the whine in the back of his throat and instantly turned bright red at the realization, but Eichi just shook his head and smiled back at him in a way that made him twitch. “So… mmm… I think it’s better to show your devotion through action. Your King equally learned how to do so.”

He was a bit nervous and equally confused, but he found his mind was growing foggy the more Eichi gave him barely there touches and found himself thrusting up at nothing much to his embarrassment. 

In an instant, though, Eichi had separated himself again, stepping out of the way of the tea table and taking out his cell phone. In a moment, he held it in front of him and took several photos of him. 

“... For that trust pact we’re making. I need proof so we can both protect ourselves.” 

With that out of the way, Tsukasa had little time to process anything before Eichi was over him again, crouching down so that he could unbutton Tsukasa’s shirt and brush gentle fingers across his chest. Tsukasa felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt himself relax.

Still, he wasn’t sure whether or not he explicitly wanted things to go down this way. He had just come to terms with the fact that his admiration was, indeed, a crush. The care and reverence he was being treated with did send a spark through him. However, something about the situation still felt strangely off to him.

In addition, he realized that he did, in fact, need to use the bathroom and that that took priority over whatever Eichi’s further intentions were.

Trying to speak with the gag proved to be a problem, so he moved his hands up to take the gag out. However, Eichi pushed his hands away, and gently pushed him down so he was laying down on the couch, arms that he could easily push off pinning his shoulders.

The way Eichi looked at him sent a spark through his whole system and he found himself groaning as a hand brushed against his cock. Not wanting to break a deeply held fantasy, Tsukasa decided that he could deal with it for the moment. Leaning into the touch, Eichi brushes his other hand across his nipple and he groans into the gag, spit starting to run down his chin. 

But, just as soon as those hands were there, they were gone. Instead, Eichi stepped away, leaving Tsukasa desperate and needy. When he started to sit up and reach for the gag again, Eichi shook his head.

“You need to stay there for just a bit. Patience is a virtue, oh Tsukasa of the Suou family.”

With Eichi gone and his bladder begging him to get up, he reached for the gag anyways.

“Don’t touch it.” The commanding tone in Eichi’s voice had him stop, sitting up on the couch, at the very least, seemed doable. Doing so, he slammed his legs together and tried to preoccupy his hands with holding it in. He could handle this for another moment. Soon enough, Eichi would allow him to speak. He did leave his hands free, after all.

Still, it felt like an eternity as he waited. The only thing on his mind was tracking down a bathroom, but just when he was about to get up and give up on Eichi returning, he came back with a tripod and camcorder, making an effort to frame Tsukasa with his hands first before setting up the stand. 

What? A cellphone picture was one thing, but this was a completely different ballpark. 

“I figured that this would be the best expression of our trust.” Eichi looked absolutely disarming again, and it sent a pang of arousal through him that he desperately tried to push back. “I will give you a copy too, when we are finished. I’d say it’s a matter of trust, but I also think you’d enjoy revisiting it. Wouldn’t you, Tsukasa-kun?”

Tsukasa whined through the gag, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of his need to use the bathroom or that Eichi’s belittling words were doing it for him. Either way, he felt like he was going to die on the spot and had an immediate urge to get out. 

Eichi, on the other hand, looked at him with a newfound adoration. “Ah, this is quite something in a way. Powerplay between two great families held in the secret domain of a parlor, breaching the gap between public and private. We either take this pact with us to the grave or die together. This sort of thing suits you, doesn’t it?” 

Even though Eichi was lavishing him with the attention he craved, he reached his hand up and tore the gag from his mouth. “Tenshouin Onii-sama, if you would like to continue, I need to use your bathroom first. Please.”

Eichi shook his head disapprovingly, but his smile was strangely playful. “You were raised better than that, Tsukasa-kun.” Coming back over, he settled down next to him. “You need to learn patience.” Tsukasa thought he was joking, and that was further exemplified when Eichi tilted his head up with what Tsukasa was sure was going to be a kiss.

Expecting that Eichi was going to be sweet and allow him to go, he closed his eyes and anticipated the feeling of Eichi’s soft lips against his. However, his eyes shot open and he was immediately sent into a panic when he felt a weight pressing down against his bladder. Letting out a squeak in shock, he didn’t have adequate time to recover and felt heat soak through his pants and onto Eichi’s couch. 

He felt the burn in his cheeks and tears start to form as he started compulsively apologizing, shaking his head and realizing his body wasn’t moving with him. He was in too much shock as he felt his stream spread down his legs and pool in his lap where his legs remained tightly closed. 

When the shock subsided, he felt the urge to get up and flee. However, Eichi gently pushed him back down so he remained. Wordlessly, Eichi gestured to the camera and Tsukasa could feel the blood leaving his face. His mouth hanging partly open, his mind failed to actually conceive any words. He found himself stuttering and squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head. He couldn’t truly process the fact that something was pressing against his lips. It took moments to realize that it was the gag again. Opening his eyes, he saw Eichi try to get it back in, and, stuck crying and soaked through and humiliated beyond all belief, he just averted his eyes and complied.

“Spread your legs, Tsukasa-kun.” Despite the gentle tone, there was no question in Eichi’s voice. That was a command. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tightened his legs first before hesitantly creating something of a gap. 

Ah.

There was little comfort as he felt a weight against his cock as soon as there was a plausible space. Tsukasa found himself whining as the heel of Eichi’s shoe pressed into his pants with enough force to create friction, but not enough to explicitly hurt him. 

Cracking an eye open, Eichi was looking directly at him and it made Tsukasa want to look away. The way Eichi was holding himself was one of explicit desire. It was something he was so accustomed to being directed at him. 

“Despite wetting yourself, you still seem to be hard, Tsukasa-kun.”

Tsukasa wished to slam his legs back together as he freaked out, but he couldn’t when Eichi’s leg was still in between his own. Instead, he buried his face in his hands and tried his hardest not to moan when Eichi resumed pushing down on his dick.

The only thing preventing him from dying on the spot was the fact that Eichi was humming in affirmation, and he could hear the hunger in his voice. Despite the circumstances, those noises were being made for  _ him _ .

“I… made a prediction that you got off to humiliation. It’s good to know that I was correct. Fufu--”

He squeaked and wanted to die, but Eichi’s words caused his dick to twitch and his entire body to shudder as his body tried to move closer to Eichi. ‘Onii-sama’s’ and ‘please’s’ poured from his mouth, but the gag made them garbled and indistinguishable, only causing for spit to run down his chin, making a bigger mess of himself. 

Eichi, in response, bent over to unbutton Tsukasa’s soaked pants. This caused him to panic. Eichi shouldn’t dirty his hands like that. He wanted to speak up, but again, his sentences were indistinguishable and Eichi put a finger to the gag anyways, shushing him. Instead, he managed to pull his pants down and placed them on the floor, taking care to avoid the carpet which only had Tsukasa overwhelmed with guilt about how difficult it would be to get his own.., he couldn’t even think of it… out of the couch. 

Still, his pants were uncomfortable and with piss cooling on him, he felt relieved that his dick was free. He had already embarrassed himself so much and with his head so focused on getting relief, he couldn’t find the shame within himself to close his legs, instead, opening them further hoping Eichi would do something. 

He muttered something about the situation, but again, nothing. Despite not being tied down, Eichi’s presence alone made it so that he never wanted to remove the gag again. Still, he found his gaze focusing back to the camera. 

Eichi only gave vague gestures, but Tsukasa felt only the need to follow them. With Eichi’s positioning, he placed his elbows on the armrest, letting Eichi spread his legs further as he bent his knees and desperately tried to stay on the couch. Now with his ass facing Eichi and with no idea what was going on, Tsukasa continued to feel the shame built up as Eichi reached a piss covered hand to his face, wiping it off on his cheek. 

Distracted, he could hear the sound of an unbuckling belt behind him and Eichi’s breathing, which had grown quite labored.

An uncomfortable period of silence filled the gap of time, but wordlessly, Eichi’s hands were back on him, adjusting him and providing him with a new heat pressing against his thighs. Eichi’s dick was bigger than Tsukasa had imagined in his fantasies (that he was acknowledging that he did, in fact, have just now). He found himself groaning and desperately trying to spin around to get a look. Still, Eichi’s grip on his hips remained, and he felt hot breath against his ear as his idol leaned forward.

“Close your legs now, Tsukasa-kun. I know that may be hard for you, now that I realize just how easy you are, but I’ll make it worthwhile.” 

More spit dripped from his chin as he groaned, terrified how much Eichi’s voice was pushing him further and further over the edge. Still, he pressed his thighs together and groaned when he felt Eichi give an experimental thrust. He felt honored when Eichi reached back around to touch him and whined. 

Eichi’s thrusts were short and often labored, and Tsukasa had to wonder about his health, but he couldn’t process much when the smell of his own piss still lingered and mixed with the smell of sex as Eichi increased the hand on his cock. It was so embarrassing, but he felt like he could no longer hold on and found himself whining and moaning around the gag. Eichi’s little noises of approval only egged him on more. He wished to tell Eichi to slow down, that he wasn’t going to last, but it was indistinguishable from his other noises as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, coming hard into Eichi’s hand and further dirtying the couch as he felt his entire body shake. 

Eichi kept a grip on him to ensure that he wouldn’t collapse and continued to thrust between his thighs until Eichi himself started to gasp and groan, losing his rhythm until Tsukasa felt wet heat against his thighs, groaning again while Eichi rode out his orgasm and wiped himself off on the back of Tsukasa’s thigh.

Hesitantly, Tsukasa reached for the gag, but Eichi pushed his hands down again, gesturing for him to turn around and sit up. Standing up, Eichi stepped out of the way, leaving Tsukasa drenched in various body fluids, with tears pricking his eyes and thoroughly humiliated. 

Eichi repositioned the camera, which made Tsukasa completely self-aware again and wanting to curl up into himself. And with that, the red light vanished and Eichi nodded to himself. 

“I think this was a productive meeting. Don’t you think, Tsukasa-kun?” With that, he gestured for Tsukasa to remove the gag. However, upon doing so, Tsukasa found himself at a loss for words, staring blankly at his hands instead. “And I think you learned a lot. I’ll make sure to keep the SD card safe.”


End file.
